Teach me
by omer-yaoi-love
Summary: Kyle teaches Stan Hebrew :D rated M for reasons


Stan sat next his boyfriend on the couch,the red headed teen next to him was glooed to the program on the screen in front of h

Stan sat next his boyfriend on the couch,the red headed teen next to him was glooed to the program on the screen in front of him.

The show was recorded by his family in Israel and he watched it every week when they send the next episode. Stan watched the show and saw a few models on a runway...but it was clearly more than a fashion show because the scenes switched and some people died. He really couldn't figure out what his boyfriend liked about it,but he thought that maybe it's different when you can actually UNDERSTAND the words the people were saying.

Kyle really enjoyed the series he was watching. Aside from the fact that his boyfriend next to him looked at the screen puzzled and looking for the translaion that never came,he was really engrossed in the series.

"Ma ata osa?! Fuck it! Ata rak tesabech et hainyanim!" he yelled at the screen.

"Care to explain what you're saying,kyle?" the young man next to him said,curious.

"Huh? Oh,I forgot you were there for a second." He giggled nervously.

"So...can you tell me what this series is about?" Stan asked while looking at the screen again. Kyle giggled because of his boyfriends antics and scooted closer to him.

"It's a really long story...basically it's a about a bet made by two companies that if they win in a competition they get the other company. But now it's all messed up so I can't explain..."

There was a comfortable silence in the room for a few minutes. Stan suddenly got curious and whisperd so that Kyle could still hear the tv.

"Ky,what is he saying?..."

"He's saying that he can't stand his fathers boyfriend."

"His dad has a boyfriend?! B-b-but what about his mom?!"

"She's trying to get over it...it's not like his dad is openly gay...he was only with Herzel like I was just with you and no other guys."

"Or girls" Stan chuckled which led to a elbow in the stomach from the red-head. "Shut the fuck up." Kyle whisperd,trying to get read of the sensation Stans hands did on his body.

"S-Stan stop...I'm trying to watch" he pleaded. "You always do it when I'm mad at you!"

"But it calms you down everytime...so why should I stop?"

"You have a freaking point there..." Kyle said,blushing and looking the other way.

"Knock it off Stan! " the Jew said looking at his boyfriend in irritation.

"Okay...okay...jerk,just when I got to the good part." He pouted,his eyes turning big. Kyle,who was already used to it,looked at the screen again and continued watching the series.

"Hey,hey ky how come you know exactly what're they saying?" the raven asked.

"I'm jewish remember? At the age of 13 I did my bar-mizva...so I had to learn Hebrew to do it."

"Oh.." Stans smart mumble was.

timeskipwhenkylefinishedwatchingtheepisode

"Hey,Kyle..." Stan said,going to kitchen where the green eyed male was.

"What is it,Stan?" he answerd,his apron slipping a bit. Stan walked behind him and wrapped his arms around Kyles waist.

"Can you teach me some Hebrew?.." he asked. Kyle turned around to face his boyfriend.

"What's with the sudden interest for it?" he asked suspicious.

"Curious,I guess..." answerd Stan,tightening his hold on his boyfriend who was now facing him. He gave him a peck on his lips and mumbled

"Can you?.." he asked,breath mingling with his boyfrineds.

"Sure...what do you wanna know?" Kyle said,looking at the blue eyes of his lover.

"How do you say...god?" Stan asked out,randomly.

"Elohim. That was very random by the way..." Kyle giggled.

"How do you say...'I just fucked my boyfriends ass and I liked it'?" the black haired male laughed looking at his lovers blush.

"Do I really need to say it?..." he asked,avoiding his lovers gaze.

"You're the only one who knows aren't you?" Stan chuckled.

"Ok..I-Ill say it...'karega zieanti et haver sheli batachat veahavti et ze'"

"That sounded very long..." Stan looked puzzled yet again.

"Not really." The red head laughed. "You're just not used to the language...I thought that too when I first heard it."

"Teach me something easier...like...how do you say 'my lover,Kyle,is sexy.'?" Stan continued questioning the jew. Kyle smirked.

"Didn't thought you'll want to learn that.." he whisperd in his boyfriends ear. Stan smirked two secondes after Kyle and started kissing his neck.

Kyle chuckled a little and said,smirk still onhis face,

"Hameahev sheli,Stan,sexy...". Stan nipped on his neck and Kyle let out a moan,biting his lower lip.

"Hmmm...now something more difficult..." the christian said,his breath on Kyles neck,making the latter groan a bit

He started slipping Kyles clothes,which hitted the floor while his mouth roamed everywhere on his lover.

"Ahh..Stan..." the jew moaned,holding on his lovers shoulders. Stan lowerd his head to Kyles pants and opened them slowly.

"S-Stan...c'mon..." the red head groaned out,looking the raven hair underneth him.

"Patience,Kyle,patience..." Stan whisperd and too off Kyles pants and boxers at once. Kyle felt the air on his erected penis and moaned again.

The christian started sucking Kyles erection on the tip and slowly got lower,tormenting Kyle. "How do you say...'Stan,suck me harder'?"

"S-Stan...not now,just do it,please.." Kyle closed his eyes tight,holding on his lovers lowerd head.

"Aw come on,tell me,I wanna hear you moan it..." Stan smirked again,sucked Kyles dick again and looked up.

"O-okay...'Stan,timzzuz li yoter hazak'...damn you." Kyle cursed and glared at the person below him. Stan chuckled slowly,slightly sucking again.

"Now was is that hard?" he asked,smiling. Kyle lifted his head in pleasure and groaned.

Stan continued sucking on his boyfriends dick while the other moaned in pleasure and closed his eyes even tighter than before.

"Stan...ahh...ah..." he let out. "I...I'm gonna...ah!" with a loud moan he cummed while Stan licked it all.

"Num...tasty." he said. Kyle looked at him with a look that said 'what-the-fuck?!'

"That's just gross,dude." He chuckled,look still in place. Stan got up and kissed him,slowly opening his mouth.

"Bah! I can't...I taste myself,it's gross!" he laughed,a grossed out expression on his face. Stan chuckled a bit.

"You'll have to deal with it." He said and kissed Kyle again. The red headed jew opened his mouth slowly letting Stans tongue roam free in his mouth while doing the same.

"Now you got me hard...how are you gonna take care of that..?" he smirked. Kyle smirked,holding his boyfriends hair and pulling on it making the raven lift his head, He licked Stans neck and whisperd slowly,

"Anahnu nizztareh mita bishvil ze..." Stan closed his eyes,and let out a pleasured sigh from the licking on his neck.

"Translation?..." he moaned out.

"We'll need a bed for this." The red head said.

He let go of Stans hair and licked his lips slowly,making their way to the bedroom.

"Ani kol kach holech lezayen otcha achshav."

Damn oneshot!! DX took me one hell of a time...I'm not writing more SP style fanfics...ever!! BTW the ending sentence meant: "I'm so gonna fuck you rght now." I'm sorry! I know it's a lame ending but but but TT don't hurt me...I really wanted to finish this... D: anyway

Thanks for reading,review if you want


End file.
